The present invention relates to a class of polyetherimide blends comprising a polyetherimide, a block copolymer of a vinyl aromatic hydrocarbon and a alkene hydrocarbon and optionally a polyester.
Certain blends of polyetherimides and other polymers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,927 discloses a polyetherimide-polyester binary mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,458 discloses a blend containing a polyarylate, a polyester, and at least one thermoplastic polymer selected from the group consisting of an aromatic polycarbonate, a styrene resin, an alkyl acrylate resin, a polyurethane, a vinyl chloride polymer, a poly(aryl ether), a copolyetherester block polymer or a polyhydroxyether.